После жёлтых канареек
by TangerSoto
Summary: Сухому семечку нужно немного: земля, взрытая копытами идиота, ливень и тепло.


_От автора: родилось исключительно по причине существования произведения kasida, после «Слабо еротику?!» Kerfitd, при поддержке и ругани моих замечательных бет. Эротика, однако, не случилась._

_Дисклаймер: всё, что откуда-то спёрто, принадлежит тем, у кого это спёрто. А формулировка сперта у Kerfitd_

**После жёлтых канареек.**

…_А если случится, что он влюблён, а я — на его пути,_

_Возьму с дороги большой кирпич, попрошу отойти…_

_Народное переложение песни из к/ф «Путь к причалу»,_

_музыка А. Петрова._

Не спалось.

Гарри сел на кровати. Гриффиндорцы видели второй не самый трезвый сон — матч был обмыт всерьез. Симус и Дин радостно храпели, Невилл тихонько бормотал, а Рон довольно улыбался во сне.

Гарри натянул свитер, достал мантию-невидимку и вышел из спальни. Камин в гриффиндорской гостиной едва тлел, целомудренно скрывая следы празднования. Парень, шепнув заклинание Света, поднял палочку, освещая путь через баррикады мусора, и двинулся к выходу. Сквозняк и осторожность заставили поуютней закутаться в мантию. Гарри побрел по темному коридору.

Тишина, только чуть слышный свист ветра в окнах. И шорохи. И отдаленный звук льющейся воды. Кто это так поздно?

Внезапно ночное хогвартское перешептывание заглушил шум падающих доспехов и визги Пивза. От греха подальше Гарри свернул к башне Астрономии и стал подниматься по винтовой лестнице.

На широком каменном островке царила тишина. Даже ветер угомонился. Серые выщербленные глыбы, подобно чаше, хранили ночной океан. Звезды, рассыпанные по тёмному небу, не принесли привычного умиротворения. Парень опёрся о парапет. В груди тянуло, как будто где-то там смерзшимся комом лежала его Душа. Тоскливо, не тревожно, а тоскливо. Когда Рон и Гермиона ссорились, всегда становилось одиноко. А теперь еще и больно. Больно, словно от несмелого «Круцио» друга.

Вздохнув, Гарри оттолкнулся от парапета и направился к лестнице(1).

Полная Леди настороженно наблюдала материализацию Золотого мальчика посреди тёмного коридора — теперь не было никакой возможности пройти мимо неё в мантии-невидимке, даже назвав пароль.

— Veritas! — озвучил волшебное слово парень.

— Ох, ну и времена! — вздохнула дама, пропуская гриффиндорца, — Вот старосты — и те с глазами, красными от страха. И Пивз этот… Почему же у вас барышни одни так поздно ходят?

«Гермиона», — вспыхнуло в голове, и Гарри быстро шагнул в проём.

Она сидела в углу дивана, глядя на огонь и кутаясь в махровый халат. Огонь в камине ярко горел, от беспорядка не осталось и следа — эльфы не дремали — только на кресле лежало влажное банное полотенце.

Даже не обернувшись на скрип открывающегося портрета, Гермиона устало улыбнулась и похлопала ладошкой по выцветшей обивке дивана рядом с собой:

— Гарри, гуляешь? Посиди со мной немного: не хочу ложиться — у нас в спальне продолжается обсуждение матча, — ворчливо проиронизировала она.

Гриффиндорец скинул мантию, бросил её на потертое кресло и, поддернув рукава свитера, присел у камина с кочергой. Собрав угли, парень выпрямился, отряхнул колени и сел на диван рядом с подругой.

— Ты расстроена, — негромко констатировал Гарри.

— Ты удивлён? — Девушка горько усмехнулась.

— Гермиона, Рон просто дурит. Он обиделся на «Феликс Фелицис».

— Я не хотела, — голос девушки задрожал.

— Я знаю, — парень положил руку на плечи девушки и слегка сжал её плечо. — Хочешь, покину пределы разума? — Гермиона услышала улыбку Гарри. — Вот как напророчу тебе — ты ж без третьего глаза! — Парень прищурился на огонь. — Вы любите друг друга.

— Я не люблю его, — устало ощетинилась Гермиона, — а он — ну, это бред! — Девушка сердито тряхнула головой, сложив руки на груди, выпрямила спину, оставив руку парня на спинке дивана.

— Герм, я не слепой. Решать тебе, но я всё время был рядом с вами. Ты очень переживаешь. Он нужен тебе.

— Не нужен! И не люблю. Он просто обидел меня, — вяло отбивалась гриффиндорка.

— А «Конфундус»? А Маклагген? А канарейки? — тихо, но настойчиво перечислил Гарри, отбивая такт ладонью на пыльной спинке древнего дивана.

— Ха! А гордость девичья? Ты не поверишь, но оценки за учебу — это не вся радость жизни. Хочется нравиться. Любви тоже хочется, — пожаловалась девушка, требовательно стукнув кулачком по коленке.

— Рон любит тебя. И я люблю, — едва уловимое изменение интонации раздраженная девушка не заметила.

— Гарри, да перегорело все к Рону… — Гермиона досадливо тряхнула головой. — Было, признаюсь. Не один год тлело. Ещё осталось немного, но это уже всё. — Слова звучали спокойно, устало, даже равнодушно. — И у него если и было, то прошло. Пусть тискает Лаванду. Я — пас, — Гермиона откинулась назад и, потёршись затылком о руку парня, лежавшую на спинке дивана, высвободила волосы, откинув назад каштановую волну.

— Ты не любишь Рона? — голос звучал напряжённо, ладонь, успокаивающе гладившая плечо девушки, замерла.

— Кому я теперь нужна? — девушка, не услышав вопроса, тоскливо разглядывала потолок.

— Ты сделаешь счастливым любого, — улыбнулся парень, чуть сжав её плечо.

— Ты о Невилле? Он давно на Луну смотрит, а Маклаггена я не перенесу, — улыбнулась девушка.

— Ищи ближе, — парень убрал руку, наклонился вперед, оперся локтями о колени и запустил руки в волосы.

— Гарри! — девушка укоризненно хмыкнула. — За Симуса мне Патил голову оторвет, а отобрать у Джин Дина я не смогу. И вообще, — голос Гермионы зазвучал тише и серьезней, — я могу полюбить только того, кого знаю близко.

— Вот и замечательно. Полюби. Пожалуйста, полюби, — голос звучал глухо: парень спрятал лицо в ладони.

— Гарри.

Парень молчал, склонив голову.

— Гарри? — Гермиона потянула его за плечо и наклонилась к нему, заслонив каштановым облаком свет камина.

Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову, гипнотизируя огонь. Пламя камина опять заплясало в стеклах очков, мешая Гермионе заглянуть в глаза собеседника.

Гарри повернулся к девушке и чуть напряжённо проговорил:

— Ты знаешь меня. Близко.

— Гарри… — прошептала девушка, невольно протянув руку к его губам, словно пытаясь остановить его, и замерла, когда мягкие губы чуть коснулись кончиков её пальцев.

Парень медленно поднял с колен свою руку и слегка прижал пальцы девушки к своим губам. Чуть наклонив голову, он согрел дыханием узкую ладонь и прикрыл глаза.

Время остановилось…

…И пошло вновь, когда гриффиндорец отнял нежную девичью ладошку от своих губ и спрятал её в своих шероховатых ладонях. Тёплые волны всё ещё расходились по спине девушки.

— Гарри… — староста и не подумала убрать руку. — «Дайте подумать. Гарри. Наш Гарри. Мой друг. Мой Гарри…»

Гриффиндорская гостиная уплывала в сумрак, а зелёные глаза за стёклами очков становились все ярче, ближе, требовательнее.

— Все хорошо, — медленно проговорил парень. — Я не хотел напугать тебя, — добавил он, успокаивающе поглаживая завоёванную ладошку.

Напряженная поза парня рождала образ сжатой пружины. Гермиона невольно вспомнила омелу и Маклаггена, чуть отклонилась и пожалела: уютно убаюканная рука тут же была отпущена на волю, а глаза Гарри потемнели.

— Нет… — прошептала девушка.

— Хорошо, — прикрыв веки(2), Гарри опустил голову на руки.

— Нет, Гарри, я не то имела в виду, — Гермиона ожила, схватила его за запястья и отвела ладони от лица.

Парень поднял голову, в глазах колыхнулась тоска.

— Гарри, я… Я не думала. Я совсем не думала… Мерлин, Гарри, я же знаю тебя… Я бы почувствовала, я бы поняла… — Глаза Гермионы замерли.

— Герм, — парень вздохнул, потянулся и заправил выбившийся из под заколки локон за ухо, отведя каштановое облако за плечо замершей подруги, — я и сам не понял, хоть и почувствовал… Даже не знаю, когда почувствовал. Просто, когда вы ссоритесь, мне больно. Раньше было грустно, а теперь больно. За тебя.

Зелёные глаза потеплели, оттаяли и шоколадные. Гермиона приоткрыла рот, вздохнула. Сжала губы. Шумно выдохнула и качнула головой:

— Ох!..— набрав воздуху, она попыталась продолжить, но вновь растерянно замерла.

Пальцы Гарри коснулись губ девушки:

— Шшш!.. — кончики пальцев очертили легкими касаниями линию подбородка Гермионы, и ладонь легла на девичью шею под ушком, а большой палец нежно погладил щеку. — Не надо. Я просто буду рядом. А прямо сейчас провожу тебя до спальни — девчонки, наверное, уже угомонились.

Не отводя глаз, Гарри встал, и потянул Гермиону с дивана. Та повиновалась, как во сне, дошла до лестницы и стала подниматься. Обернулась на пятой ступеньке — Гарри стоял, держа в руках мантию-невидимку, улыбка светилась в его глазах. Гермиона невольно улыбнулась в ответ и, облегчённо вздохнув, отправилась в спальню.

Пробуждение было радостным. И ранним. Лежать и нежиться было невозможно — хотелось проверить реальность ночи.

Гермиона тихонько поднялась, юркнула в ванную, привела себя в порядок, оделась и спустилась в гостиную. И не она одна.

На диване, устремив взгляд в камин и перебирая в руках забытое Гермионой полотенце, сидел Гарри Поттер.

Парень обернулся на легкий вздох. Зелёные глаза зажглись, губы дрогнули и улыбнулись. Оставив полотенце на подлокотнике, Гарри резко поднялся, шагнул навстречу старосте, но вдруг замер, улыбка погасла, а в глазах застыл вопрос.

Гермиона вздохнула, улыбнулась и не спеша подошла к парню, заглянула в его тревожные глаза, шире улыбнулась и уткнулась лбом в пуговицы мантии на груди гриффиндорца. Гарри очнулся, и крепкие руки нежно обняли девушку, а волосы на ее затылке шевельнулись от счастливого вздоха. Мантия пахла квиддичем. Полиролью для метлы? Наверное.

Парень крепче прижал девушку к себе и запустил пальцы в каштановые кудри. Гермиона улыбнулась, почувствовав легкие поцелуи на затылке. Она была дома. Мир рождался заново.

Шарканье на лестнице не отвлекло их друг от друга.

— С утра пораньше? Уаоыыыыыэх… — зевок Рона потрясал масштабностью — Гарри! Ни хрена себе! Кто эта счастливи….. Мерлин, мать его!

Зевающий Рон проснулся мгновенно. Глаза расширились, руки вытянулись вдоль тела, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Судорожно выдохнув, Рон рванулся к Гарри. Тот, развернувшись лицом к парню, загородил Гермиону и поднял ладонь, остановив друга.

— Ты!.. Слушай, ты… — Рон задохнулся: воздух с трудом проходил через стиснутые зубы, руки беспорядочно рассекали воздух.

— Спокойно, Рон! — Гарри с трудом удерживал друга вытянутой рукой, нервно гипнотизируя его.

— Что?! Да ты!.. — Рональд таращил глаза, не в силах членораздельно выразить ярость.

— Ронни! — С лестницы летела, раскрыв объятия, сияющая и благоухающая нежным утренним парфюмом Лаванда.

Рыжий ревнивец и обернуться не успел, как оказался в объятиях блондинки, тесно прижавшейся грудью к его спине и весьма чувствительно цапнувшей розовыми коготками уизлевскую футболку на груди.

Гарри обернулся к Гермионе — она стояла с прижатыми к губам ладонями, в глазах дрожали слезы. Парень набрал воздуха и повернулся к другу со сжатыми кулаками.

Неразборчиво пробормотав что-то, Рон сузил глаза и, демонстративно расслабившись в цепких ручках подружки, проговорил, поглаживая наманикюренные пальчики Лаванды:

— Гарри! Зачем она тебе? С ней одни проблемы. Нет женщин хуже нервных заучек! — не очень успешно изобразил на своем лице снисходительную брезгливость новоявленный гриффиндорский обольститель.

Гермиона судорожно всхлипнула и вылетела из гостиной, чуть не снеся портрет.

Гарри шагнул вперед, и рванул Рона на себя за ворот футболки. Лаванда не выпускала обожаемого, крепко обвив руками его талию.

— Молчи! Лучше молчи! Подумай о ней хоть раз! — Голос Гарри вибрировал. — Ты — мой друг, но не будь сволочью! Она — тоже твой друг, если не больше… — с трудом сдерживая гнев, парень пытался членораздельно донести до идиота простые истины.

— Гарри! — посчитала нужным вмешаться блондинка.

— Подожди, Лаванда! — девушка умолкла, раз глянув в зелёные глаза, а парень встряхнул друга: — Рон, очнись! Ты же знаешь, что нужен ей. А она — тебе. Не дури! — Ворот старой роновой футболки треснул от резкого рывка парня.— Я почти поверил, что ей плевать на тебя. Очень хотел поверить! Но именно ты можешь ранить её. А значит, лечить — тоже тебе, — с трудом сдерживая ярость, дожимал Гарри Рона.

— Но я… — пискнула девушка.

— Помолчи, Лаванда! — Парень снова резко оборвал однокурсницу.

Девушка испуганно отшатнулась и прижала ладони ко рту. Золотой мальчик в гневе.

— Ты понял? — Сквозь зубы выдохнул Гарри и вновь уперся взглядом в голубые глаза друга.

— Я… — Рон тяжело выдохнул, опустил плечи, как-то обмяк весь и почти повис на руке Гарри, — я знаю… — Парень примолк, а потом поднял умоляющие глаза: — но что я ей скажу?

— Ронни! — Возмущенно и неразумно вмешалась блондинка.

— Лаванда! — Рявкнул Гарри, и девушка умолкла окончательно(3).

Парень перевел глаза на подтаявшее рыжее недоразумение(4):

— Ну? — дожимал он друга.

— Может, ты? Ты тоже друг… — Виноватая гримаса Рона выглядела жалко, от его решительной ревности и самоуверенности покорителя сердец не осталось и следа.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, медленно, отпустил порванную футболку и, секунду помолчав, кивнул:

— Ладно. Я сам, — развернулся, вскинув полы мантии, и вылетел из гостиной.

«Почему так? Ну почему он?! Я бы горы свернул для неё!» — бились привычные, но больше не сдерживаемые уздой дружбы мысли в голове Золотого мальчика.

Тоска повела на башню Астрономии. Она опять была одна. И никто не пошёл за ней на этот раз. А она поверила. Уже поверила, что теперь под защитой. И никто не ранит. Чушь. Холодная бесконечная лестница вела девушку на смотровую площадку, к парапету...

Утренняя серость, пронизанная ливнем, поглотила озеро. Ветер нещадно рвал мантию, но дарил облегчение, потоки воды смывали любовную чушь и обиды и рождали такие разумные мысли о камине и чашке горячего чая. Колотилось уже не сердце — выбивали дробь зубы. Все — чушь. Хватит страдать. Чай, горячий душ, сухая одежда, завтрак, занятия. И книги. И заброшенные планы спасения мира. А остальное — бред. Облизнув губы, она запахнула промокшую мантию, резко развернулась, нырнула в дверной проем и...

…Руки, его крепкие руки, запах квиддича, и пуговица мантии, царапнувшая щеку девушки… разум отбыл, а сердце радостно ухнуло вниз. Плохо.

— Что ты? Ну, зачем? — его прерывистое дыхание согревало лоб, окончательно выпроваживая разум в кругосветное путешествие. — Зачем? Ты промокла! Шшш… — он ласково и чуть нервно гладил её волосы, — не надо, не надо, пожалуйста…

«Уже всхлипываю? Нет. Я сейчас. Я уже. Я греться к камину и думать… Как же тепло! Это его руки и дыхание? Нет, это уже я», — дрожь и тепло по спине под его ладонями, ледяной холод намокших волос теряется в волнах тепла, этого чёртова тепла под его пальцами. И единственной прощальной просьбой сбежавшего разума осталось: «Только не глаза! Пожалуйста!»

Так и есть: теплая ладонь нежно заправляет мокрые волосы за ухо, отводит их за спину, а пальцы уже скользят к губам и, нежно погладив, поднимают девичий подбородок.

Девушка помотала головой, упрямо сопротивляясь: «Не открою глаз. Не буду смотреть. Ох. Больно. Ему больно? Тебе больно? Уже легче? Отпустило? Улыбаешься?»

— Ты красивая…

Настойчивые пальцы опять чертят теплые линии от шеи к затылку и притягивают кудрявую голову к груди. Теплое дыхание согревает затылок, губы нежно касаются волос, голос звучит приглушённо:

— Не плачь, пожалуйста. Если… если я не нужен тебе, давай не будем ничего менять. Ты же меня не бросишь? В друзьях оставишь? Он просто ревнует, сама знаешь. Ты помиришься с ним, вы поженитесь, сотворите для меня кучу умненьких рыжих крестников. Ты напишешь кучу книг, освободишь эльфов, проживешь свою долгую счастливую жизнь, а когда останешься вдовой с кучей детей и внуков, я опять приду и скажу, что люблю тебя, обещаю… не раньше… Только позволь мне ждать. Ты и он — мои самые близкие. Я — не Рон, я смогу видеть вас вместе, если ты любишь его. Я смогу.

— Не надо ждать, — тихий голос вмешался в страстный монолог

Рука в волосах дрогнула и судорожно напряглась:

— Герм… — и не разобрать, теплые губы крепко прижались к каштановому затылку.

— Не надо ждать, Гарри. Скажи сейчас, — попросила девушка.

Судорожный вздох:

— Герм… Рон…

— Гарри! — уже немного раздражённо настаивала гриффиндорка.

— Я хочу этого, но оставь меня другом, если тебе нужен Рон…

— Гарри, — девушка откинула голову и заглянула в зеленые глаза.

Хрупкие холодные пальцы скользнули по щеке парня(5).

Гермиона потянула на себя очки, открывая нереально яркие глаза, потянулась губами вверх, смело зажмурившись (Скарлетт О'Хара — ни дать, ни взять). Застонав, он поймал её губы своими, послав по телу промокшей девушки уже не волны, а ураган тепла.

Если голову покинул разум, в ней поселяется бред: «А конфеты, цветы? А первое свидание?..» — метались бабочки в голове счастливой Гермионы. Душа Гарри оттаивала и распускалась.

Сухому семечку нужно немного: земля, взрытая копытами идиота, ливень и тепло.

(1) Просится на бумагу «и полетел вниз», но суицида не будет — _прим. автора._

(2) И лязгнув ресницами — _прим. автора._

(3) Не слаб голосок-то… — _прим. автора._

(4) Живоглот вернулся из морозильника, где пребывал с охотничьим визитом — _прим. вечно голодной Беты._

(5) И залепили звонкую пощечину: а чё тянул, спрашивается? — _прим. автора, при этом комната содрогается от падения в обморок вечно чем-то недовольной Беты._


End file.
